Need Protection
by gaaras shadow
Summary: There is a new girl? What is with Gaara, Naruto and the others? Who will win her heart? Will her twin brother stop them? Is going to be hard missions involved? Read and find out! Right now!SakuraxLee KagomexSasuke Meruxyou pick gaara or naruto
1. Meru Miki?

1Need Protection - chapter one

Naruto was drooling over the new girl that just came in today. Almost all of the guy's are looking at her. But Sasuke just looked in front of the classroom.

Flash back 

Narutos POV

It was about 8 in the morning and school just started. When the teacher came in, he said " There is going to be a new student coming in, so be nice ,Naruto, she will be coming in a little while." There is going to be a new student! She must be cute for sensai to say to be nice.'

End of POV

Just then a pretty girl came out from the door. " Welcome Meru it is nice to see you!" the sensai came over to give her a hand shake, but meru didn't put her hand up to shake his. She just looked at him. She had ice blue eyes, pale skin, red lips, and long white hair that was in two pony tails.

Her cloths were piled on her, she had a heavy skirt that was purple and pink, a shirt that showed her belly, and had armer on the top part of the skirt and shirt. All of the guy's in the room (not Sasuke) looked at her in wide eye. " Okay everyone this is Meru Miki, and she will tell one think about herself." the teacher forgot something to say, but he couldn't remember what. Meru just standed there, looking at the class, saying ...nothing.

After a while the teacher remember what to say. "Oh! Sorry Meru I forgot! Everyone I have something to say!" Everyone in the classroom was waiting what the teacher was going to say. "Meru is blind and a mute," the room was quiet for a while. Then whispers came to Meru's ears, she could hear what they were saying.

"She is blind and a mute! How did she get in here without any help?" "I guess she can hear every thing!" "Ya right!" " She is so weird." all the girls was talking bad about her, but the guy's " Man she is hot!" " She has a cool outfit," " Do you think she will go out with me?" " NO! Because she is going out with me!" "Only if you get past me!" and it go's on like that. " Hey Meru there is a spot to sit over there, let me take you over there." after she took her seat the teacher was talking about the test tomomrow "Meru will take the test too, because she studied already." all the guy's were still looking at her!

End of Flash back

school was over and alot of guys were around her asking her out and everything. But naruto was the first to ask. "Will you be my girlfriend and if you want we could go out on a date nod up and down for yes and nod side ways for yes." Meru just standed there like she was waiting for someone. When she heared someone call her name and huged her. The guy gasped all of them were thinking Why is this guy hugging my girl'. The guy looked the same way as Meru was (but no long hair or pony tails), but his eyes were different they were a little darker then hers.

that was my first story and chapter i've done long. But the next chapter will be longer.


	2. Who is this guy!

1 Okay I will write a little longer, or not

Need Protection chapter 2 - who is this guy!

'Somebody is hugging my girl' they all thought. 'She was smiling! Does she like him? Does she know him? All these questions were running in their head. "Hey Meru! I missed you so much, even though its only been 3 hours" the guy said to her said to her. "Hey why are all these people around you? If you don't want all these people around you then just tell me!" he said as he was getting ready to fight. But then Naruto came up to him. "Hey who do you think you are! Hugging my Meru! What the hell is your name!" Naruto yelling at him. "You have no idea who I am? You people are crazy? Lets go sis," he and Meru walked away. 'Where do you think your going punk! Hey come back here!' all the guys were thinking but were too afraid to say it out loud, then 'That's her brother!' But Naruto still didn't seem to get it and kept on yelling. "Naruto don't you pay attention to anything that's her brother, idiot" Sasuke said to Naruto. Naruto then turned around "I knew that! I was just testing you Sasuke! You don't know anything." After that they started fighting about random things that popped into their minds at the time.

With Meru and Jing (the brothers name is Jing)

After they left they went to get hot chocolate, it was winter and snowing outside. But Meru and Jing were used to it. " Do you know those people?" she shook her head no. "Then why were they around you? You know that I didn't like it when your around other boys," he sounded worried. "I 've told you a thousand times Meru, just beat them up if you don't like them. Just wait till I tell Haru about this." Meru grabbed Jings shirt " I guess you don't want Haru to know, fine but you have to give me a kiss!" Meru smiled at him. She mostly has a plain face but right now she smiles for her twin brother. She gave a kiss on the cheek. She loved her brother, he is just so much fun to be around.

The next day

"Okay everyone after the test you will get your headbands and then tomorrow there will be a list of groups to put in, but I will explain that later," the teacher said.

After the test

(You know what happen then so lets skip to the part when the teacher will call out the groups)

" Everyone I will be calling out the group you will be put in" " the first group is Kiba, Hinata and Shino. The second group is Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji okay next Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura... "Because Meru just got here so she go's to naruto's group." In Naruto's mind ' Yes! Meru's in my group! Woot woot!'


	3. training

Hello please help me, I don't have any ideas on what to put on the chapter! And I need you to vote on the pairing. And please read on with the story!

Gaara/Meru

Naruto/Meru

/Meru

And give me some ideas for other pairings for the other people like Neji/Tenten

Need Protection chapter 3- training?

After Naruto had his little party in his head, they went home and slept for tomorrow.

The next day 

Their sensei is going to be Kakashi. Naruto was being impatient and started to make a trap for Kakashi. "This will teach him a lesson for being late," as he said that Sakura was daydreaming about Sasuke until she knew what Naruto was doing. "Naruto! What are you doing! Sensei is going to get mad at us!" Naruto turned around and said "Well he's late! All the other students left with their sensei's hours ago and we are still here!"

When all of this happened Sasuke and Meru were just sitting down watching the show. Sasuke scared them both when he started to talk, because he has been quiet all of the hours. "Dope you mite be scaring our sensei away with all your yelling," after he said that they were yelling at each other, saying random things that popped in their heads. Right when they were going to start a fistfight Kakashi came in and the chalkboard easer fell on his hair with a little 'poof' sound. It was all silent for five seconds, but Naruto broke the silent when he started to laugh out loud and I mean out loud.

"HAHAHAHA! You felt for it!" then Sakura stepped in "I'm sorry sensei I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen." But in her mind with inner Sakura '_Man that was a good shot!'_ Kakashi was thinking for a while and said, "My first thought of this group is…" They moved forward a little to hear him. "Your all idiots." All of them were gloomy.

Meru was in the back of the room watching. She all she thought of is her brother. '_I want Jing, this is boring he's much more fun.'_ When Kakashi looked at her he had a feeling that something was not right with her. '_Heck! There is something wrong with all of these people, but something about her is very wrong.'_

(I'm going to skip again, up to the part they finished talking about themselves)

The next day 

They all came to the t raining field. Hungry. Kakashi made them not eat this morning. "Good morning everyone! You will be taking a test to see if you are good to be my students." They all thought the same thing 'oh no, what is he going to make us do.'

"Don't worry I won't make you do crazy things, all you have to do is try to take one of these bells from me." Sasuke looked at the bells and noticed something. "But there are only three bells and there are only four of us." Kakashi smiled "Then that means that there will be one not eating, you see I told you not to eat and when you get a bell you can eat. So will not eat."

Naruto yelled "WHAT!" Meru had to cover her ears because they can hear anything that is miles away. "Lower your voice Naruto, we are right next to you," Sasuke told him with annoyance in his voice. "What you say Sasuke you bastard." "Yeah Naruto your being to loud." Meru was trying to see if she could still hear. '_Well this is going to be a long day.'_

NOOO the end of this chapter. So please review. Please and thank you. I hope you liked it. Until the next chapter! See you then

. . . . . . . (okay we get it already rolling eyes)


End file.
